


| || || L

by AceyEnn



Series: Horrible Things Acey Wrote For The Group Chat [2]
Category: Ctrl-Alt-Del (webcomic)
Genre: (dot jpg), F/M, Gen, Loss, Miscarriage, Shakespearean Sonnets, happy new year y'all, hideous meme fuckery, well i wrote this bullshit in five minutes, you know how the two trucks poem took like ten minutes to write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: A poem about loss.(Gifted to AO3 user Sanctferum as revenge for his Mario crimes)
Relationships: Ethan/Lilah
Series: Horrible Things Acey Wrote For The Group Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	| || || L

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctferum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctferum/gifts).



> this is my first completed work of any sort of 2021
> 
> (no i will not apologize)

A gamer named Ethan runs through the doors  
Of the ER, to find his lovely wife  
A feeling in his gut he can’t ignore—  
The toughest moment of his whole-ass life.  
He asks the lady at the counter where  
His wife Lilah is staying, and she points  
Him to a doctor. Despite their best care,  
The news the doctor gives him disappoints.  
He rushes in to greet his wife and child—  
But only finds the former in her bed.  
Poor Ethan’s feelings all are running wild;  
His wife’s alive, but their baby is dead.  
A scene so horrible to come across:  
Despite their better efforts, it’s a loss.

**Author's Note:**

> you're all so fucking welcome


End file.
